Col.Foley
Col. Alan James Foley He was born on May. 24. 1968. To two parents *gasp.* There he would spend much of his childhood with his uncle who was a major partcipant in the 101 Airborne Division during WW2. He knew, from an early age that he was destined for some sort of Military service. But he decided to join the United States Airforce. He would then go on to graduate third in his class and become a pilot. Little of his military career is known other then that in the Cantina. He is a known turkey sympathizer. In reality, he is 18 years of age. Is relatively good in school. And likes several types of music and other pop culture. This includes sci fi. Among his favorites are Doctor Who, SG-1, Atlantis, and B5. He also likes James Bond, Horatio Hornblower, Harry Potter, and a good sprinkling of war movies. He also has what many view to be an unhealthy infatuation on famous British Actress Emma Watson. Pre Military Career before the Cantina Alan Foley graduated near the top of his class in the USAF Academy just after the Guld War was over. Where he was immedietly assigned to an Airforce Squadron near the Middle East. Not much is known about his pre career, in fact next to nothing. He has made one or two references to being an Airforce pathfinder...a special forces unit. Probably his greatest mission, and his greatest feat has come probably when he was a second LT. He flew a mission into Beirut on one day to relieve another man there. That was merely official cover, the real reason was to bird dog the area and set up the Pathfinder to get a team of Special Forces into the scene and rescue a prominent Israeli politician. The mission in due to large part of his efforts was a success. In 1995 he was promoted to First Lieutenant where his career went into a series of halting. Over the next few years he would be assigned numerous combat missions, even going so far as to be apart of the early days of Afghanistan. It was then he was promoted to Captain and reassigned. His specific assignment was to the SGC then under General Jack O'Neill. He was second in command of the unit SG-15. He was rapidly promoted to Major and given his own command in the facility, SG-25. Where he served with distinction during some months of the Ori conflict. He was then promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel in November of 2007. Where he would continue acting as team commander for one month. He was then assigned to a fast track program for Star ship command. Being assigned to the USS Apollo. It was then he met up with the Cantina. On January 5 he assumed the rank and responsibilities of a Colonel. In his spare time he likes to read, and practice with all sorts of weapons, becoming quite proficient with a number of them. Early days on board the Cantina The ship that he was on did battle with the Cantina...and was destroyed for its efforts. Foley and a team of Marines was able to board the Cantina, and realizing the hopelessness of the situation soon joined the crew. Where he participated in a raid on an enemy vessel of the time. He would then return to Earth and broker a desperate treaty between ISGC, and the new Cantina, convincing them they were not a threat. Thus avoiding full scale war. And, possibly saving the Earth. He was assigned as the most senior member of the Crew, and joined it to be the official liason. He participated in many of the battles of the Cantina of that time, including an investigation of an temple. And rescuing Hope from the clutches of Wolfax's father. After that he was fully welcomed as one of the gang. Career in the Cantina He has taken it on himself to try and be the most random, and most remindive of the Cantina crew. Sadly he soon found out that Cow, and Tombombadil were better then him in those regards. He has also found himself in the terrible and unfortunate position of being pursued by several clones, and ghosts who have tried to seduce him to the Dark side. You know what I am talking about. Despite this he has also taken himself to be the Cantina nobleman. He fights for individual rights, and the rights of the one. Over impossible odds at times. Much like his Captain, Mapp, in that regard. He also has found himself in many a philosophical debate with many of the crew, and enjoys having them. Sticking up for what he believes he is right. Other then that he is a strategic, and tactical genius, being good with a multitude of weapons and doing battle for the Cantina during several times. He is a good and skilled warrior, although no where near the most powerful or best on the Cantina. His expetise with Earth weapons, and the Force Lance, is what makes him special in that sense. He is also Captain of the ISGC Assault Cruiser Watson's Pride and Joy which he has also taken into battle for the forces of the Cantina on several times, and several engagements. He has served the Cantina with distinction, despite being a self admitted pain in the ass at times. However, during one of the Cantinas last missions the ship was invaded by ghosts who nearly killed the entire crew, Foley nearly panicked, nearly blowing up the vessel. His official title with the Cantina as far as the ISGC is concerned is strategic operations officer. And official Liason, despite him having his own command and ship. Thus making it possible for him to be a full Colonel. Marriage On Valentines day in 2008 he married himself to Sillyscipia There relationship would continue for two and a half months. Their subsequent divorce has left Foley confused. But over all accepting of the fact. It is to be noted that for the short time their marriage was quite good actually, not quite the stuff of legends, but still. He fathered three kids with her. Watsonism Alan J. Foley is also the high priest and founder of the realigion based around Emma Watson. His idol and crush. This has also caused some inexplicable tension with the rest of the crew. The Chosen War Alan Foley was not really involved with the campaign. Only in the back ground. He participated with the first battle against the forces. Leading his ship, and eventually a group of fighters against the first ships to ever serve the Chosen Empire. He, Crazy, and FN, eventually defeated them. But then he was attempted to be seduced by the Chosen. When the Cantina was forced onto a lava planet he was forced inexplicably to go back through time. Back to the 21 st Century. There he met up with FN-P90 and defeated a local crook, that was in fact believed to be the Chosen's first foray into Earth. He then returned to the SGC and requested use of his ship to go forward in time, he did so. When he arrived he found the Cantina captured, and missing, and Earth destroyed, but most of the rest of the Galaxies in the Chosen's clutches. He returned to deep space looking. Where he ran into a planet, he helped the people inspire a rebellion against the Chosen, where he eventually was able to take power from a Chosen facility, and return to the Milky Way, looking for the crew. He left the Galax behind in a flame of rebellion. He eventually found the crew of the Cantina, and him and FN mounted a rescue mission of the facility. They managed to rescue most of the crew, except for those not captured, and a few who were taken off world on a prison ship. The Pride and Joy set off to find them, only to have the Chosen wiped from time thanks to the efforts of Susie. Foley was then recalled to Earth for three weeks to help fight a new threat. He rejoined the crew completly on June 18, 2008. Controversy? During one of his brief visits to the Cantina, on the day that Pharaoh Hamenthotep temporaily gained mod powers Foley got into a bit of a scuffle with PA. He drew his Force Lance, and fired. Inexplicably the Force Lance effector round hit PH instead, causing her to die. This was revealed to be a curiosity, more over since she survived. But it raised many questions. Did Foley intentionally shoot her? Did he do his duty and prevent another creature being born with powers too ghastly to behold? Did the Force Lance malfunction? Did someone else control the weapon? Or did the effector miraculously realize the new threat and in an act of selflessness flew into her saving them all the trouble? Or did it simply seek out the by far most powerful being in the Cantina at the time? What adds to the mystery is that ever since Force Lances of Foley's ownership have taken to locking on to her from time to time without any reason. Foley immedietly disposes of the weapons that do this....but nevertheless. Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld